Bandosian head diviner/dialogue
Unaligned *'Bandosian head diviner:' You there. I can teach you about divination, if you want. Go talk to the recruiter and side with Bandos. Bandosian *'Bandosian head diviner:' Glory to Bandos! What do you want? **'Player:' I have some questions about you. ***'Bandosian head diviner:' What? ****'Player:' Who are you? *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I'm Davosi, the head diviner of the Bandosians. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I use divination to locate the power that will smash those who oppose Bandos. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I am wise, but I still have to practice constantly, so that I can serve our great Big High War God. ****'Player:' Where are you from? *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I am from the Wilderness. I was a bandit before Bandos noticed my talent. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' My men and I roamed the Wilderness, killing the weaklings who'd wandered too far, helping ourselves to the spoils. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' Bandos honoured us by asking us to join his army. He saw greatness in me, and chose me to be his head diviner. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I will follow Bandos until the bitter end. ****'Player:' Why do you follow Bandos? *****'Bandosian head diviner:' He's the biggest of the gods, and the strongest too. He must know what he's doing if he has drafted me into battle. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' Bandos wants a world where only the strongest survive. This allows us all to discover our true potential. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' The wise can use our skills to improve warfare and stomp on the weak. ****'Player:' Can I ask something else? **'Player:' I have some questions about divination. ***'Bandosian head diviner:' Ask and I shall answer. ****'Player:' What is it? *****'Bandosian head diviner:' Divination is about retrieving the essence from wisps that float out of the ground. You may have noticed them around the world. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' From wisps you get energy, from energy you get things like portents, signs and divine locations. They make me at least two or three times better in battle. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' We're using the energy to make something bigger: a weapon to destroy Armadyl for the glory of Bandos. We call it the Scarecrow. ****'Player:' Why are you using it? *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I'd rather not say to just anyone. ****'Player:' Where did it come from? *****'Bandosian head diviner:' Some people say it's down to Guthix. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I say that gives too much credit to Guthix. He was stupid to stop Bandos from being in the world. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' I say it's the planet leaking out. The Battle of Lumbridge tore open the world, and now it's bleeding. *****'Bandosian head diviner:' Now we're using that lifeblood to help Bandos become ruler of the gods. ****'Player:' Can I ask something else? **'Player:' I have some questions about that big siege weapon. ***'Bandosian head diviner:' I'm not telling you about the Scarecrow. Not until you've shown you're worthy. **'Player:' That's all I have to say. ***'Bandosian head diviner:' Get divining. Victory for Bandos! Dragon Token * Player: '''I have questions about divination. ** '''Bandosian head diviner: '''Ask and I shall answer. *** '''Player: '''Why are you using it? *** '''Bandosian head diviner: '''I am a canny Bandosian soldier. I've been in scraps all my live, and can handle a weapon with the best of them. *** '''Bandosian head diviner: '''One day, I learned that there might be a new way to fight - grabbing fate by the unmentionables and making it cry uncle. *** '''Bandosian head diviner: '''That was divination. I knew it was a way to power, and boy was I right, Now I have the advantage. *** '''Bandosian head diviner: '''The energy my convoys seek should allow us to destroy Armadyl and raise Bandos to a new level of power. For the glory of Bandos! * '''Player: '''I have questions about that big siege weapon. ** '''Bandosian head diviner: We need all this divine energy to construct a great weapon that'll blow Armadyl apart. ** Bandosian head diviner: '''The tower we've built contains a beam of energy. We're constructing a weapon that directs that energy. ** '''Bandosian head diviner: '''Then we fire it at Armadyl, and watch as his ashes blow away on the breeze. ** '''Bandosian head diviner: Ensure our convoys gather all the divine energy they can. We can win this for Bandos. Armadylean * Bandosian head diviner: Stinking Armadyleans! Get away before I crush you under my boot! Category:The Bird and the Beast